Truth
by Aslog
Summary: Lucius finds Jessica, after she does something that can never be taken back. This is a explicit Drabble. It contains lemons, as well as mentions of death and gore,so read with caution. This is also Dub-con, and violent. All rights go to Beth Fantaskey. No Flamers Please. Read and Review


Jessica stared at the corpse at her feet, his bloodless wound gaping.

She still felt hungry; filled but not satisfied. Looking over the clearing, the group of campers lay sprawled, in the loose circle in which she had killed them.

It hadn't been hard, in fact, it had been laughable the way she had stalked them and gutted them where they lay. Useless sheep before a wolf.

Jessica pushed her curls back and absently licked blood from her arm; she was a messy eater and had gotten blood everywhere.

There was a soft crunch of crushed grass, and a voice called out, "What have you done."

She turned abruptly.

It was Lucius, she would recognise his thick Romanian accent anywhere and his darksome good looks. As he got closer, she expected a look of horror on his face, but there was nothing.

Just an acceptance for the carnage around him, no doubt he was used to the gore at home. He had once told her his uncles would kill scores of people, deep within the bowels of the castle. No one could hear the screams there.

"I was hungry," she said, kicking the leg of a body, "You wouldn't feed me."

Anger blazed in his black eyes, "I will not turn you into a vampire," he hissed.

"I am a vampire by birth, Lucius, did you honestly think denying me your bite was going to hold me back," she asked, genuinely curious.

She could tell by his expression that he had.

"I thought you of all people would have known that blood will out, no matter how much you fight it," she paused taking in his carefully blank features.

She moved closer to him, laying a small hand on his chest, right over his heart. His body was cold as death.

"And I don't want to fight the bloodlust," she whispered into his ear, "I don't feel bad for the pain, I revelled in drinking them dry," she ran her hand down his belly and cupped his manhood, "and I never felt more aroused."

Lucius inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes as black as the abyss. He grabbed her suddenly, and Jessica felt a sharp spike of fear run through her.

Lucius looked dangerous. Like he would rip the heart from her chest.

It excited her, she could feel herself growing damp in anticipation.

"Is this what you want," accent was so thick she could barely understand, but she could feel the hardness of him rubbing against her, driving her crazy.

"Is this," he said, revealing his fangs.

His beautiful sharp fangs were on display, and she shivered at the sight them.

"Yes," she said voice steady and sure, "I want the blood, the darkness, everything," she said breathlessly.

With that, Lucius pushed her against a tree, pulled down his pants, shoved her skirt up and tore her panties from her. He thrust inside her savagely.

Jessica screamed in pain, but clung to him, begging him not to stop the brutal pounding. He panted like a great beast as he abruptly yanked her head back, baring her throat.

Striking fast as a snake he bit her throat.

Jessica felt the most exquisite pain flow through her, as he drank her blood. At last, she could feel her own fangs come through, punching through her gums.

It was many long minutes before Lucius released her neck. The dual pleasure pain was bringing her closer to her completion, it was the same for Lucius, his thrusts were speeding up.

They locked eyes, as they moaned and panted. The feelings of rightness almost consumed her, and she knew it was the same for Lucius. At that moment she felt connected the past, present and the future. There's was not an act of two lonely people but the completion of a promise and the creation of another.

With that, she struck deep into his neck. He bellowed in ecstasy as he reached his climax.

Jessica found her completion as soon as his blood touched her tongue. She kept drinking him in as her body milked him dry.

Lucius was still thrusting when she stopped drinking, and she held him close as he buried his face in her neck and slowly removed his flaccid member from her.

They licked the spilled blood off each other's faces, as the unseeing eyes of the dead looked upon them.


End file.
